


your love is an ocean, and you are making me drown

by Tatsumaki_sama



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 5 Things, Bodyguard Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Foiled Confessions, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Calamity Ganon, Pre-Calamity (Legend of Zelda), Pre-Calamity Ganon, Shyness, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsumaki_sama/pseuds/Tatsumaki_sama
Summary: She almost confessed. He would have told her he felt the same. Five missed opportunities.
Relationships: Kass's Teacher/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 189
Collections: Goldsmith's favorites





	your love is an ocean, and you are making me drown

**Author's Note:**

> Mutual pining hits me like nothing else. Hence leading to this story. I decided to write from Zelda's perspective, especially since Zelda is more open about her feelings when it came to Link. Link on the other hand can be more subtle. I also think King Rhoam and Urbosa would be shippers for these two. We were never given the name of Kass's teacher who was in love with Zelda, so I decided to name him Sheik for the fun of it.

**V.**

“ Could you believe my father? The nerve of him!”

Zelda huffed in pure indignation, her footsteps clattering noisily on the rocky ground. The very ends of her hair appeared to be frizzled and agitated. All Link could do was follow behind her, a slight tilt of his head indicating he was curious.

“ He started going on about how my mother and grandmother were married at twenty and eighteen years old respectively,” Zelda explained, gritting her teeth. “ It was as if he did not realize my tutors have drilled all the important dates of Hyrule's history and my lineage into me ever since I was a child.”

Link said nothing. They both knew that it was nothing new if King Rhoam chose to treat his daughter like an ignorant child, intentionally or unintentionally.

“ Then, he told me – he told me – ”

Zelda faltered briefly.

There was a deep furrow of Link's eyebrows, a sign he was confused at her sudden inability to articulate her thoughts.

“ My father,” Zelda began, her voice growing softer and hesitant. “ He told me it may be time for me to start considering ... suitors.”

Link's jaw clenched into a frown.

This was a topic that most of the nobility was eagerly interested in, as Zelda grew into her teenage years and reports of her beauty had become wide spread across Hyrule. Even Link had overheard the villagers cheerfully gossiping about it, to Zelda's mortification.

“ I couldn't respond,” she sighed. Now traces of embarrassment crept into her cheeks. “ My father said that man should come from a respectable background. One well versed in the battlefield and off the field as one should be in council. He should also be well acquainted with Hyrule and its diverse people, its lands, history and culture, able to bring happiness and stability to those around him and able to interact with common folk and nobility alike. He would show no fear but bravery and determination in the face of adversity and challenge, showing wisdom and strength at all times. A proper, honourable role model for all to see. One, naturally, that has been deemed worthy of marrying into royalty and has been approved by my father.”

A rather strict and detailed criteria, but nothing less for a princess and heir to the throne.

Link once again was silent. Zelda knew Link would never question the ways of the nobility and royalty. He was merely a knight and protector of the royal family.

(and a _commoner_ , she had heard some whispering behind Link's back, much to her displeasure, Link was far more than just some commoner to her)

“ I told my father very clearly how it would be impossible to find a man in all of Hyrule and even outside of our kingdom who could match his rigid standards,” Zelda heatedly continued. “ Not one man. Except – ”

Zelda broke into a coughing stammer yet again. She hastily accepted Link's offered canteen, nervously gulping down the water and trying to ignore the way Link looked at her with concern.

She decidedly did not want to say how there was arguably only one man who was able to fit her father's criteria.

And he was currently standing next to her this moment.

And how she had vocally and eloquently spelled _that_ out to her father, all the while not realizing her father appeared amused as she ranted to him and listed all the reasons how only Link would be appropriate and how admirable and well-suited he would be as a royal consort until it was too late.

Her father laughed, _laughed_ out loud, one of the few rare times she had heard him do so since her mother's death.

“ Link would be a choice I would gladly approve of,” her father said, eyes wryly gleaming.

Awashed with embarrassment, Zelda wasn't able to respond to him before she rushed out of the room.

And at the moment, there was nothing she could possibly say when Link worriedly asked if she was feeling all right and perhaps they should return to the castle if she was unwell.

She couldn't say those words, couldn't find the courage to ask him or even broach such a topic.

Not that Zelda would mind marrying Link if he were to agree.

Her cheeks became more inflamed at her own traitorous thoughts.

“ I am fine,” Zelda finally said, trying to ignore how dry her throat was. “ My father simply laughed and told me to continue my diligent search and that was that.”

Link's mouth pressed into a line.

Regardless, he did not push the subject and Zelda could breath again.

~.~.~

**IV.**

When Sheik came to visit Hyrule Castle, Zelda always enjoyed his company, finding it welcoming and pleasant enough as he was close to her in age and shared her interest when it came to the shrines and Divine Beasts.

On this day, as they were in deep discussion, strolling along the castle's upper walkways, Zelda could spot Link training with several of his peers.

Or more like Link was training several of his peers.

Despite being outmatched, Link easily defeated the other soldiers and guards. He was most proficient with the Master Sword but throughout the battle, Link would switch to spear, bow and arrow, shield and axe to baffle his opponents until they were completely and uttered overwhelmed.

There was something very fascinating and exceptional watching Link train and fight. It was a fast and deadly dance that no one had hoped to rival. He was well deserving of the title Hylian Champion and that of the Master Sword.

Zelda had not realized she had been smiling until Sheik remarked upon it.

“ You smile the most when it comes to your royal protector,” he commented, with a slight hint of displeasure laced within his voice.

“ I was ... simply admiring Link's skill,” she replied, hoping she managed to contain her blush. “ His technique and expertise are unlike anyone else I have seen in these parts.”

Sheik was not deceived. His eyes flashed of resigned bitterness. “ You are in love with him, are you not?”

Zelda had not known Sheik to be so blunt. She whipped around to face him, mouth dropped. “ Sheik!” she could only helplessly exclaim in her astonishment and mortification.

The Sheikah averted his gaze. “ So it is true,” he murmured, more to himself than to Zelda. “ I had always hoped – but it seems it was just a fool's hope.”

Zelda could hardly begin to fathom what Sheik was trying to say when Link approached them in the walkway, not even sweating or out of breath from his exercises.

His expression was sculptured like stone, his sharp gaze flickering between them. Zelda could not tell what he was thinking. She desperately hoped his ears did not catch any of their conversation.

Sheik excused himself with a mutter, leaving Zelda alone. Link's eyes followed him with an indescribable emotion before his gaze focused back to her, posing the question of what had transpired between her and Sheik.

“ It was – nothing,” Zelda lied, turning to look away from Link, unable to face him.

A warm hand brushed gently against her wrist.

In their travels alone, Zelda had always delighted in abandoning proper courtly decorum when it came to the opposite sex. Inching close to Link underneath the trees to avoid the rain. Allowing him to take her hand as they trekked on uneven ground. Curling across each other by the campfire as they slept beneath the stars.

But at this very moment, Link's touch burned her.

She wanted to wrench her arm away and yet she never wanted him to let go.

“ I ... ” she began.

A clatter of footsteps and laughter of soldiers came from the west end. Link quickly released her on his own accord, leaving Zelda frustrated, relieved and aching for more.

~.~.~

**III.**

The Zora held a feast in honor of the princess of Hyrule gracing her presence among them after completing a successful excursion with Princess Mipha and Vah Ruta.

Zelda had found it unneeded, it was her duty after all, but King Dorephan insisted and here Zelda sat next to him as the Zora enjoyed their feast and laughter rang about in the great hall.

Little Sidon was settled on Link's lap, animatedly chattering away to Link and asking questions about the Master Sword and every fight he had been in. Link would patiently indulge him. Mipha and Dorephan was beaming.

They made a happy little family and Link, well acquainted with the Zora, fit in with them effortlessly.

Zelda could not help but wonder if after they defeated Calamity Ganon, if Link would chose to retire from the royal guard and live the rest of his days in the Zora domain. If anyone deserved a life of peace and quiet after they fulfilled their duty, it would be Link.

Surely Link wouldn't wish to be tied down to her forever.

But the very thought of Link being in the arms of another girl made her skin crawl.

Zelda was not blind to the many appreciative looks her knight received during their travels wherever they went. And there was always a sombre ache in her chest whenever Link and Mipha were together.

The two of them were childhood friends and their interactions had shown they were comfortable in the other's presence. Their soft-spoken, kind and observant nature made them well matched for each other.

If nothing else, they appeared to be made for each other.

Mipha giggled at something Sidon had said. She laid a hand on Link's arm, smiling at him. And Link returned one of his rare small smiles back at her.

Something rolled uncomfortably in Zelda's stomach and she quietly excused herself to retreat to her rooms, hoping for some peace of mind and a breath of fresh air.

It made sense, Zelda quietly reasoned to herself, trying not to be overwhelmed by despair and longing. Zelda had been nothing but cold and disdainful to Link, not as one would expect a princess to be, brash and outspoken and failing in unlocking her divine powers. What would Link see in her anyways?

She could hardly compete with the Zora princess who was strong, beautiful and elegant, perfect in so many ways. She could understand if Link was in love with Mipha. Link had only been sworn by duty to follow her; it was not by choice that Link chose to remain by Zelda's side. Once his destiny was fulfilled, Link would leave her.

Her thoughts were interrupted as her knight and shadow made his appearance in her quarters, never far behind her.

Link was frowning, confused at her need to suddenly leave the hall. He gazed at her so intently that she felt like he was looking straight into her, down to her very core.

He gently asked her what was wrong.

“ I'm well. I simply had to have a break from the celebrations,” she easily said, forcing a smile.

From the way his mouth tightened, Link did not believe her.

He stepped forward towards her, coming dangerously close, far closer than any protector should be.

Her eyes widened but Zelda made no motion to stop him as Link was less than a mere arm's length away. He was close enough for her to see the unfathomable blue of his eyes and oh, how they always irresistibly drew her in, madly and insatiably.

She opened her mouth to tell him. Tell him of all her turbulent emotions and how she selfishly wished he would stay by her side always.

The words were just on the tip of Zelda's tongue when the door opened.

“ Princess, I wanted to see how you – oh!”

Faster than lightning, Link had already withdrew back a respectable distance as expected between a protector and royalty once more. He lowered his gaze. Zelda was certain her face had changed to an interesting shade of crimson.

“ My apologies, Princess.” It was the first time Zelda had seen Mipha appear so flustered. “ I came to see how you were doing. We were concerned after you left the hall.”

“ Thank you for your kindness,” Zelda said, a little louder than she wanted, her speech jumbled and rushed. “ I'm feeling better now. I am sorry for my abrupt departure. I am ready to return.”

And without another look at either Link or Mipha, Zelda swept past them and marched out the door.

~.~.~

**II.**

Urbosa, in true Gerudo fashion, encouraged Zelda to just kiss Link.

“ Actions speak louder than words after all,” she grinned at Zelda's stammering discomposure. “ Men tend to be a little dense in the matters of love. Your knight has a good head on his shoulders but perhaps he needs a little encouragement to realize it.”

So during their trip to Gerudo Town, Urbosa and her handmaidens delighted in dressing Zelda up, curling her long hair into intricate braids, applying colorful makeup on her face and decking her in ornate jewellery.

When they deemed her ready, they cheerfully sent her out to meet with Link, who remained outside the town's borders. He had set up a small campfire on a nearby hill and was making a hearty stew while also sizzling some meat on the side.

Link would make an excellent husband with his cooking skills. _That_ particular thought left Zelda feeling very warm that had nothing to do with the cool evening air.

With nothing to lose, Zelda called out to greet him.

Link looked up, surprised to see her. Only to freeze.

While Zelda had worn several assortment of ceremonial attire and travel outfits in Link's presence, this would have been the first time Link had seen her in a Gerudo garb, displaying and flaunting more skin than previously.

Perhaps with this, Zelda triumphantly thought, Link would not just see her as the princess but as a woman as well.

“ This belonged to my mother,” she explained, pleased with the way Link's eyes lingered on her and was it a trick of the campfire's flickering light but did his cheeks appeared somewhat flushed? “ Urbosa had found it and thought it would be fun for me to try it on. I – wanted to see your opinion of it.” It was a rather flimsy excuse but it was all Zelda was able to come up with.

Seconds lengthened and Zelda began to fidget restlessly under Link's gaze that had yet to leave her.

Finally, Link averted his gaze, staring at a certain spot at the desert sands near her feet and quietly said that this look suited her well.

“ Thank you,” Zelda said, beaming and feeling she was able to gain some sort of victory.

Somewhere from the darkened lower battlements, Zelda could have sworn she heard Urbosa whisper _make your move now._

She swallowed, feeling as if all the air was gone from her lungs. The sweat on her palms was appallingly clammy. She was acutely aware of any possible traces of food stuck in her teeth or how she could not remember if she cleaned her mouth prior to. Evidently, praying at the Spring of Courage did nothing to better her confidence.

It was now or never.

Gathering what courage she had, Zelda boldly darted forward, ready to grab the front of Link's shirt and kiss him senseless.

Only to be interrupted by a harsh crackle of burnt meat.

Link quickly moved and turned back to the campfire to rescue what he could of the food. Zelda was left standing there foolishly, arms halfway raised in front of her.

He returned after a moment, apologizing for the delay. And frustratingly patient, Link stood in front of her, waiting for her to continue.

But she couldn't.

“ I – just wanted to try the meal you prepared!” Zelda ended up blurting out, slightly hysterical.

Her arms shrunk back to her side, clutching at her sleeves.

Link blinked in confusion, but he offered her a bowl of stew either way.

Someone that sounded suspiciously like Urbosa sighed in defeat in the distance.

~.~.~

**I.**

Oh, how Zelda had waited for this moment after one hundred years.

She dreamt of thousands of scenarios of how her reunion with Link would be. It was an anchor to keep her strength strong and persistent all those lonely unspeakable years.

Zelda recalled little of what happened over the years. At some points, it felt like a distant hazy memory as if she was sleeping. Other times, she was fighting tooth and nail as Calamity Ganon roared and lashed out at her. His power could not hurt her but they both knew sooner or later, Hylia's power would wane and it would not be enough to keep him contained.

Sometimes, she would catch glimpses of Hyrule and its people and she would mourn the ruined towns and areas and how irrevocably things had changed. Sometimes, if she dared, she would focus her attention to a certain slumbering knight.

She would call to him, hoping it would wake him. But it was not enough and Link continued to sleep. Purah had reassured her the Shrine of Resurrection had saved Link's life but even she was not certain how long it might take or if there would be any effects.

It did not matter to Zelda. She would wait for a thousand years if needed for even the slimmest chance Link would awaken and return to her. Her hero and knight would come no matter what.

And at long last, Zelda's voice reached Link and he stirred and awoken.

She watched him throughout his journey as bits and pieces of memories returned to him, both perplexing and strengthening him. She watched him learn and regain his skills and abilities and make new friends. She watched him as he conquered each Divine Beast, freeing the souls of the Champions. She watched as he came closer and closer to Hyrule Castle.

Calamity Ganon, sensing Link's impeding arrival, grew restless and at times, his rage and darkness slipped through Zelda's grasp. They knew she could not restrain him for much longer.

She managed to hold on just as Link reached the throne room.

The battle that ensued would be one that would be passed down in legend as the Hero and the Princess managed to defeat Calamity Ganon and seal him away for good.

And Zelda was free at last.

She could feel the grass flutter against her feet. She could feel the wind brush against her skin and the sun shining down on her.

But most of all, she could see Link standing before her.

Link appeared as he always did, stalwart, gallant and every inch of a knight as she remembered him. His eyes were open and expressive and they looked upon her with such fondness and relief that Zelda believed he remembered her to some degree, even as she posed the question.

Zelda wanted to rush to his side, to make sure this was not a fevered imagination and that Link was really here.

Her legs, wobbly as a newborn foal, gave way and she stumbled.

Link was already at her side, catching her. His arms were warm and strong around her waist, pulling her in protectively close to him. Her head rested against his chest, able to feel his heartbeat. A familiar scent that reminded her of home wafted through the air, almost enough to make her dizzy.

How Zelda had dreamed about this moment for so long.

The words the Deku Tree encouraged her to tell Link remained in her mind all this time. Her words meant for Link had kept her going all this time.

A hundred years was too long of a wait and Zelda would not waste another moment.

“ Link.”

Her voice was muffled against his shirt.

His hands helped to steady her as she sat up. She took note how his eyes were as blue as ever, as he gazed at her with concern.

“ Link, I – ”

She was interrupted by Link's horse nickering and bumping its head against them both, demanding some reward and attention for outlasting against the greatest threat Hyrule had ever known. Its insistent pleas resulted in unbalancing Zelda off her knees and both she and Link tumbled into a heap to the ground.

At this, Zelda could not help but laugh and even Link had a smile.

Perhaps she could afford to wait a little longer.

~.~.~

**0.**

After arriving at Kakariko Village, Zelda was able to gain some peace.

Tears were shed, mingled with laughter and happiness, as she reunited with Impa and Purah. There were many mornings and evenings where Zelda sat with them and simply listened to how their lives unfolded over the years. Impa's granddaughter Paya was a shy thing but eventually she began chatting with Zelda and it was a delight to gain a new companion.

Link easily integrated back into his role as protector, a familiar constant by her side, even as Zelda halfheartedly told him there was no need for that as she was no longer a princess of any kingdom. Still, Link insisted and the butterflies in Zelda's stomach intensified once again.

The villagers were polite and friendly, offering her food and clothes and Zelda accepted it all gratefully. To wear something other than her dishevelled dress and soak in a warm bath and to taste food again after one hundred years was a gift from the Goddesses. They showed her around the village and were amazed that Link knew Kakariko even better than them at times.

As appreciative as Zelda was for everyone's kindness, the sights and smells and sounds of people sometimes became all too much.

She would retreat to one of the small lakes nearby in the forest and simply be by herself to collect her thoughts. It was only then that she allowed herself to give in to her emotions. She wept for her father, the Champions, all those who perished that day. She prayed for wisdom for the uncertain future and what her next plans should be, now that her duty and calling have been completed. She grieved for so many missed opportunities and things that were lost beyond her reach, of not being able to age and grow up, of being thrown into a world that she no longer knew.

Link had understood and he would linger close by if she needed something but he respected her desire to be alone.

Except for this one day, Link decided to join her.

He kicked off his boots with relish (the expressive playfulness of Link was a newfound change that Zelda enjoyed seeing), dipping his feet into the waters, indicating she should do the same. Zelda too revelled in the coolness between her toes. She would have never thought she would miss the sensation of kicking and splashing in the waters.

For a while, they did not speak. It was pleasant, enjoying the quietness, just the two of them to take a breath and come to terms with everything that had transpired.

Finally, Link quietly confessed he cannot recall his parents, their faces, their names. He remembered Mipha and their latest interaction just before Calamity Ganon arrived but not any childhood memories before that. He remembered some camaraderie towards Urbosa, Daruk and Revali but he was still not entirely sure of who they are exactly.

Zelda wished she could offer some comfort, but there was little she could do. “ I'm sorry,” she murmured.

Link shook his head. He might not remember those things but he was certain about one thing.

Her.

Despite everything that had happened, memories of her shone the brightest and he could recall them in clear vivid detail. Their time as princess and knight in the past had been relatively short, spanning only months, but he conceded that he felt like he had known her for a very long time.

It was the memory of her, her dedication, her strength and her kindness, that prompted him to continue onward and fight against Calamity Ganon.

He admitted a little bashfully that most of all, he wanted to see with his own eyes her smile once again.

Zelda could hardly breathe.

In the end, there was no words, no fanfare, no particularly dramatic event that led to her leaning forward that moment and kissing Link right then and there.

It was as if it was simply meant to be.

She kissed him slowly, desperately and hungrily all at once. His lips were soft and warm, yet they brought forth in her a spark of electricity and adrenaline. She still could taste the morning tea he had drank earlier.

Zelda had already long accepted that Link most likely did not return her affections and that this kiss would be the only consolidation she would receive. She dared not open her eyes to see the shock or the revulsion that he must surely have across his face. Link was not hers but she could have this moment.

She could have him for a moment.

After what appeared to be an eternity but in reality only the briefest of seconds, Zelda regretfully began to pull away.

Until Link leaned in, reaching up to cup her cheek and to deepen the kiss. He hummed in contentment, exhaling the tiniest of sighs.

All her restraint crumbled and it was all the permission she needed as she kissed him again and again, until both of their breaths were coming in short and sharp, yet they were unwilling to stop, the silence, frustration and longing of a hundred years now broken down.

His hands, tracing along the soft edges of her face, pulled her in like gravity, holding up her entire world, yet she melted with every gentle caress. The spark became an incandescent firework, coursing through her body, heating every inch of her. His mouth was a kaleidoscope of every star and galaxy ever known, erupting as a supernova amidst the minuscule distance between them. With every kiss and every touch, Link delightfully returned it to her tenfold. She would laugh with joy if she could.

Zelda had not believe she could be bursting with such happiness, to know her love had been reciprocated all this time

When they did finally broke apart, she did indeed laugh out loud.

“ I always wanted to do that,” she breathlessly said.

Link's hand clasped over hers, his fingers intertwining and brushing sweetly and reverently over her knuckles, over every inch of her skin.

“ Me too,” he smiled.

Before he leaned forward to kiss her again.


End file.
